Alois and Naveen
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Baby Kathryn and Angelina have shown Alois that he is ready for a family. Naveen is delighted together, they decide to expand their family. Appearences by the Michaelis family
1. Chapter 1

Alois smiled down at the infant in his arms, her fiery red eyes stared into his cyan eyes.

"Your mommy and daddy are so lucky to have you and your brothers and sisters." He said softly. Kathryn gazed around the room with wide eyes.

"You're really adorable. Your mommy should be back with Angel soon, you probably miss her don't you?'

"Having a nice conversation?" Ciel asked entering the room with a growling infant in his arms and Rachel skipping along behind him.

"Alois, these are my baby sisters, do you like them?'

"Yes princess, I do."

"I do not know why Angel does this, but I love her anyway. Mommy said we should be patient with her because she has been through a lot."

"Your mommy would know."

"Alois, when will you get a baby?"

"I don't know, someday I hope."

"I hope so too, I would like to play with your baby. You will be a good mommy."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to see me hug the baby angel?"

"Sure." Ciel knelt down. Rachel softly laid her head on the child briefly and the growling stopped.

"She is a good baby. I love my sisters!'

"I know you do, and so do they." The twins began to fuss and Alois wasn't surprised that Ciel knew exactly what they needed.

"Do you want to give kathryn her bottle?" Ciel held it out for him and Alois took it and began feeding the infant.

"This is really incredible. I never thought I'dbe doing this, one day maybe with my own. I just can't help thinking It's wrong to even attempt it after what happened. Like I'm terrible for replacing the one I lost."

"You aren't replacing anyone. I can't imagine going through that but as long as you know there will always have a place for your lost little one in your heart, it would be adding to your family wouldn't it, physically you won't be able to see him or her but they are always there."

"Maybe I'll talk to Naveen about adopting, there are little demons out there I'm sure that need a good home."

"Of course there are, and you could certainly love them. You've helped with my children and I think you could have one of your own.

You think so?"

"I do. You went on forever after Angelina and Kathryn were born about how they changed this for you, you deserve to be happy Alois, and Naveen's wanted to be a father so that won't be a problem."

"You're right Ciel, I'll talk to him about it later."

That evening after he returned home, Alois was greeted by his mate and much to his displeasure, Naveen's puppy.

"My precious one tell me, how was your visit?" Alois leaned into the slightly taller demon's chest.

"It was nice. I fed baby Kathryn today, Ciel's so lucky to have his children. Can we talk Naveen?"

"Always, I am your mate, I am here for you to tell me anything and everything you wish. I was also hoping to ask you something but I will wait until you have finished."

"You're good to me Naveen, and after everything that's happened, you're still here. You know everything about me, and you still love me. I know you want children, and you would be a great father, you should have a family. I've decided that I'm ready to be a Mother, I think you and I should look into adopting a baby." Naveen placed a gentle hand under this mate's chin and tilted his head so that his cyan eyes were looking directly into his sparkling emerald eyes.

"I'm very happy to hear you say this, I was going to bring up the subject myself. Although, I would very much like to have one of our own, you wanted to know what it feels like, do you remember asking cousin Ciel?"

"Yes, he let me feel the twins and from the outside it felt funny, I can't imagine what It's like to feel it on the inside."

"We can try, then you will not have to imagine, I won't make you do this, if you want to adopt, then that's what we will do "

"Thank you."

"I love you Alois, you're very important to me. I want you to be happy. We can ask about it tomorrow morning. Right now, miss Hannah is expecting us. We said we would visit her today."

"I know. "

"We can talk about this when we come home if you like."

"I would. Do you think it'll take long, to adopt I mean?"

"I don't know, but if this is what you want, we will find out."

A/: this is my second attempt at an Alois and Naveen fic. I've had it requested by a few people. I hope you will enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah threw her arms around Alois the minute he stepped into the house.

"I've missed you very much." She said taking a good look at him.

"Have you been eating, you seem-"

"Yes, I'm alright Hannah. Naveen takes good care of me." Alois wanted to share their decision with her but knew it wasn't going to be an easy thing to say. She soon released him .

"Come in and sit down, Luca is in his room. I didn't tell him you were coming I thought it would be a nice surprise." She completely ignored Naveen as he walked several steps behind. He smiled despite this, his Alois was happy, that was all he had cared about. They entered the sitting room and Hannah gestured for him to sit down on the love seat, Naveen remained standing, in their world, it was considered rude to sit before being asked to do so directly.

"I will go and get Luca for you." She said with a smile as she made her way up the stairs.

"I'm really sorry Naveen."

"Don't be precious, she's your mother, I took you from her, that is a very difficult thing to get past. I'm surprised she let me in at all. I don't mind though, you are smiling and that is all that matters to me. Do you think you would like to wait to tell her?"

"I wanted to let her know so she could at least know to expect it. It would be quite a shock for her to visit one day and find out when she sees."

"Yes, you are right. Just don't expect her to be too overjoyed, you know how she felt about...things.'

"I know. She's going to accept the little one in time. I just hope It's sooner rather than later."

"I can't say to you that I don't understand her, her little boy is growing up and wanting a family, for some, that is not easy to deal with."

"I suppose not."

"Brother!" Luca shouted running toward Alois grinning. He embraced him tightly.

"Hello Luca."

"I've missed you so much!'

"I missed you too, but I'm just across from you, and you see me all the time.'

"But you're not here anymore."

"I know its an adjustment but it doesn't-"

"I thought you didn't want to be my brother anymore."

"I'll always be your brother Luca, even if we don't live in the same house."

"Victor misses Naveen too, we talk a lot."

"I know you do." The younger boy looked up at his brother in surprise.

"How?" Alois smiled.

"Victor talks to Naveen a lot too."

Hannah sat down across from them, she looked unhappy suddenly.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Alois asked.

"Is there something on your mind that you wanted to tell me?"

Alois released his brother and looked to Naveen.

"It will be alright precious one." Naveen said softly.

"Hannah, you know I love you and Luca very much-"

"Are you going away brother?"

"No, you know I've been helping Ciel care for the twins, and today I was holding Kathryn, I gave her a bottle, she made me think that maybe I'm ready for that. Naveen and I have decided to look into adoption, I want to have a family and-"

"Are you sure about this, you shouldn't rush. Having children is a big step." Hannah said.

"Does that mean I won't get to play with you anymore?"

"Of course not, Alois will always have time for you, even if we have children, I will encourage him to have days for just the two of you and days for miss Hannah as well. I don't want ti take him from you." Naveen explained.

"Are you upset Hannah, don't you want me to be happy?"

"I want nothing more than for my sons to be happy and safe, I only worry that your past experience will have some effect on this decision, or your ability to bond with the child. It would be no fault of your own but-"

"You bonded with us, and you said you knew what I was feeling when I lost mine, that means you were going to have one it didn't stop you from loving Luca or me. You don't want me to have one, do you?"

"Alois, I do if it will make you happy, I just don't want it to hurt you or trigger any bad memories. I want you to be absolutely, without a doubt sure."

"I am, that can't happen to be again with adopting, I'll be okay."

"Then I'm happy for you and I support your choice, I will welcome the child into the family." She promised.

"Does that mean I do get to have someone to play with?"

"Yes Luca, when the child is able to play, you can."

"Hannah, why does that make you sad?" Alois moved to sit next to her.

"It's difficult to see your children grow up so quickly. I am both happy and sad, but I love my children very much no matter what."

"Just because I'll have a baby of my own doesn't mean I won't be your little boy anymore. You'll still be welcome to come over anytime. I'll still love you just as much as I do now. You were there for me Hannah, when no one else was. I haven't forgotten that."

"You are absolutely sure?"

"Yes." Hannah hugged him.

"Then, I wish you luck, and I am here if you need anything."

"Thank you Hannah, you're a great mother."

"You will be too." She said. After spending the evening with Hannah and Luca, Alois and Naveen returned home and sat down in their parlor for dinner.

"Naveen, do you really think I'll be good?"

"I know you will, cousin Ciel is an excellent mother, as well as Aunt Ann, they would know and both said they believe in your ability, I do as well. Though I do wish you would reconsider having one, I can understand your fears." Alois put down his glass.

"I feel like I'm letting you down Naveen, not wanting to get pregnant again. Honestly, if I had to go through that a second time, I don't know if I could ." Naveen gently placed his hand under his mate's chin and made him meet his gaze.

"You are not letting me down, not at all. You have never done that." Naveen kissed Alois lovingly, leaning him back against the chair. When they parted, Alois cuddled into Naveen, he felt secure there.

"After everything I did in my life, I-"

"The past is called the past for a reason. You have this life now, a life that you are free to make your own choices. There is no old man, Claude cannot harm you, you have love, Alois this life is different, as I understand it, you are as well. So let all of those terrible things stay there. Whatever it was that you may have done, I still cherish you. This life is your own. Live it as you want, and do not let anyone, not me or Claude, even miss. Hannah stop you from doing that."

"I'm really glad I have you Naveen, sometimes I need to hear those things."

"I will remind you as often as you need it. For I love you so very much, you are my most valuable treasure. To look into your beautiful blue eyes and see that they show your love for me as well, it is a gift. When you are in my arms, I'm holding the greatest fortune to exist."

"Before you Naveen, no one ever called me a treasure or fortune or even cared for me the same way you do."

"Then they are blind fools. They couldn't see what was in front of them." Naveen kissed him again, wanting him to feel the love he held for his mate. Alois did. All his life, Alois hadn't been sure who he could trust, or who really loved him. But he didn't have to wonder anymore. Naveen truly did love him and when Naveen said he would love Alois forever, Alois believed him with all his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you feeling better?" Naveen asked sitting down on the bed and stroking his mate's hair.

"Not really, can you stay a while?" Naveen smiled.

"As long as you like precious, we have all the time in the world." Naveen leaned back against their headboard allowing Alois to rest in his arms.

"You are shaking, are you cold?"

"No."

"Then what is it that bothers you so?" Tears were visible in Alois' eyes.

"I've felt like this before, I'm scared."

"You felt this before?" Naveen held him close.

"Yes, I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" Naveen was becoming more concerned.

"It's been a few weeks since that night. That's about how long it took when-" Alois couldn't say it.

"Precious one, are you telling me that you could possibly-would you like me to contact cousin Ciel's healer?"

"I'm afraid of what he's going to say."

"I understand. I think It's important to have you looked at. You're slightly warmer than usual, if your stomach hurts and you vomited-'

"I'm sorry."

"For what Alois, you have nothing to apologize for."

"For being so afraid."

"Everyone is afraid sometimes, even natural demons like cousin Sebastian and myself. We all have fears. The trick is not to let it take control. Cousin Sebastian's greatest fear is the loss of cousin Ciel and his children-"

"He already went through losing him though didn't he, and they're still together, why be afraid?'

"Because he knows what It's like to hold cousin Ciel in his arms and for him to be lifeless, to know that the one you love is gone, and there is nothing that can be done- my greatest fear is to lose you or Victor. Do you want me to call for the healer, I will stay here with you?"

"I suppose we should. You promise you'll stay?"

"Always." Alois nodded

"I will return shortly, lie here and rest." Naveen kissed his mate's forehead before leaning him back on the,pillows and leaving to call the healer.

It hadn't taken long for the healer to arrive, Alois became increasingly nervous as the healer's footsteps approached the room. Fresh tears fell despite his effort to calm down.

"Alois, he's here, It's going to be alright." Naveen said sitting down on his side of the bed.

"Good afternoon Alois, I hear you aren't feeling well and there's quite a lot of anxiety as well." The blonde boy nodded.

"Try to take it easy, I'm just going to have a look now. Naveen tells me that you're having pains in your abdomen and vomiting as well as a small fever. I'm just going to have a look."

"It's going to be alright Alois." Naveen soothed, taking Alois' hand. The healer gently laid a hand on Alois' stomach and applied pressure.

"Does this hurt at all?"

"A little.' The pain increased toward the middle of his stomach.

"Alois, I know this is very difficult for you, but there is no doubt, please try to be calm, so far everything seems to be okay. I can tell you that the cause of your illness is that you are pregnant." Alois wanted to be happy but his fear was stronger than his joy. Naveen couldn't hide his own happiness.

"You're sure?" Alois asked feeling as if his world had shattered around him.

"Yes, there is no doubt,there is a child inside you, before you get anymore worked up, you are not in the same condition as I recall. You are stronger, you may experience some weakness after vomiting as well as having pains and discomfort. Can you describe your pains?"

"I-It's like-"

"Is it pain or does it feel similar to your arms and legs when you use them too much?"

"It's pain, not-"

"Good. Listen to me carefully, I know it feels similar but it isn't the same. Your little one is right where it needs to be. You have to not only be strong physically right now but emotionally as well. Your anxiety will only add to your pain and illness." He turned his attention to Naveen, who was trying to calm his mate.

"He's going to need you, you are not only his mate, but the father of his child, it is your responsibility to protect both of them, and ensure their health to the best of your ability. Keep him as calm as you can. As I told your cousin with their first child, he will need more feedings, he will probably be very tired at times It's a good idea to have him rest ar least an hour each day."

"He will." Naveen's happiness quickly disappeared when he noticed Alois was becoming more upset.

"Precious, are you alright?"

"No." Alois said shortly.

"If you don't want to have this baby, I won't make you."

"It's not that. I'm scared, if I lose it, I don't know that I can live with that. Not a second time."

"There is never a guarentee Alois, but at this time, the baby is fine, I will caution you that the pain worsens as time goes on. Giving birth is not at all easy."

"Beautiful one, I cannot watch you suffer this way, the healer is here, if it bothers you that much, we could-" Naveen already loved the baby and he knew this would be difficult.

"I would encourage you to make your own choice, I will love you always, no matter what you decide. If you don't keep it, and when you're up to it, we could look into adoption."

"If I don't keep it, we'll both be heartbroken. It's not that I don't want our baby, I'm afraid to."

"That is something you and I can work on. We can see if cousin Ciel has any advice, would you like me to ask him to visit?"

"I don't know what I want."

"It's alright Alois, I will be right here for you." Naveen promised wiping away the tears from his mate's eyes.

"Take the rest of today, and the next few days to rest in bed. You're at the very beginning and resting helps both of you. It gives the baby a good chance." The healer said, Alois nodded.

"If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to contact me, other than that, I think that's all for now, I'll let myself out."

"Thank you." Naveen said.

"One more thing before I go, Naveen, I also told your cousin Sebastian that those demons who want to be a father, should act on whatever their heart tells them to do for the mother, it often means a great deal to them and is most often the best thing. It does not happen with every father, but it will show you what kind of parent you will become. Mothers are sometimes prone to depression, that is when you will be needed most." He said before leaving.

"Alois, I am so sorry. I should never have- you know I love you don't you?"

"Yes." Alois leaned into Naveen, laying his head on his chest. Naveen placed his arms around Alois carefully.

"Try to get some rest, I'll stay right here. I love you."

"I love you too." Alois said, he was beginning to feel tired. He closed his eyes and allowed Naveen to run his fingers through his hair as he drifted off to sleep.

Alois was sobbing alone in the dark, empty space, he wanted to be happy, but his fear was far too strong, he was sure that if this baby died, he wouldn't last long into the same day.

"Wh-why do you cry?" A tiny voice sniffled startling Alois.

"Who are you?" He called.

"I do not know."

"Is that why you're crying?' Alois asked.

"N-no. I am crying because you are crying, it makes me sad." The tiny voice confessed.

"Don't cry, I'll be okay."

"Why are you so unhappy?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Well, I'm- I'm going to have a baby."

"You are afraid of the baby?"

"No. I'm afraid that it won't happen."

"Oh, I am afraid too."

"What are you afraid if little one?"

"the monsters." Alois wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"What monsters?"

"The ones that say scary things. They are not there right now because they come when I am alone and I am very tiny, I do not like them."

"You poor thing, where are your parents?"

"I do not think they want me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you are so sad, and something poked at me and I do not know about anything. I do not want to be alone." This reminded Alois of his life as a human. How he had begged for Claude never to leave him and Luca.

"D-do you think we could help each other?" The little voice pleaded.

"How?" Alois sniffed.

"The ones who put me here said the one that comes when I call is my mommy, you came to me. Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"That is good, since you want to be my mommy, and I want to be your baby, I promise I will stay with you, and I will try very hard not to make you sad anymore. I will be a good baby."

"It's not that you aren't, I just don't want to lose you. I want you to be my baby and come live with me, meet your daddy and your uncle and if you do that, I won't be sad."

"Then I promise to be your baby, and I will not leave you, will you please come back and see me so the monsters will not be mean to me?"

"Of course I will. I already love you." Alois said.

"What does that mean?" The tiny voice asked.

"It means that I want to take care of you and hug you, there are so many things."

"Then we would both be so happy!" It cried.

"Yes."

"This is good, I am so happy to have a mommy, will I see you soon?"

"Anytime you want." Alois replied, he found that it wasn't painful to think about anymore, now that his infant had promised not to leave.

"You are going to go away now, but do not for get me mommy!"

"Not ever." Alois vowed. Alois opened his eyes feeling much better, and Naveen was still holding him. Sparkling emerald eyes gazed into his cyan ones.

"Did you have a nice dream precious?"

"Yes, Naveen, it happened."

"What did?"

"We linked."

"That's wonderful Alois, our baby wants to know you, to bond, I'm so happy that you were finally able to. How did it go?"

"Our baby has such a tiny little voice, it promised not to leave, I think everything will be okay." Naveen smiled, moving Alois so that he was lying with his head on the pillows before leaning over him and kissing him.

"Are you alright then precious?" He said resting his forehead against his mate's.

"I think so."

"Good, then rest, would you like for me to ask miss. Hannah over?"

"Yes. I want to call Ciel too."

"Of course. I cannot tell you how happy you have made me. We are to be parents, what a wonderful mother you will be. Such an amazing gift you are giving me." Naveen said excitedly. He kissed Alois once more. After he had gone, Alois rested his hands on his belly.

"Please keep your promise little one, daddy and I want you very much."


	4. Chapter 4

Alois sipped slowly from his glass, he knew Hannah would be there any moment, before Naveen had even contacted her, she called, her voice filled with concern from seeing the healer leaving the house. Alois asked to see her careful to explain that it wasn't an emergency and that he was alright.

He placed the cup on the bedside table. He could hear Naveen greeting Hannah and Luca, a second later, Hannah arrived at the bedroom door.

"Are you alright?" She asked making her way to his side.

"I'm fine. Will you sit down with me?"

"Of course." Hannah lowered herself onto the edge of his bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important,you may not approve but It's not something that can be changed. You're my mother and I want you to be here if you can be."

"I'll always be-"

"Let me tell you what it is first, It's because you've been a mother to me and Luca that I wanted you to know first I hope you'll be able to accept it. Hannah, I'm going to have a baby." Hannah seemed surprised by this.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so. I linked with the baby and it said it wasn't going to leave me. I guess it meant that it would be okay."

"It could be, but Alois, you do not seem entirely alright to me."

"I am a bit nervous, after what happened before. I want my baby to be healthy and happy. I'm just afraid that I may not be able to have that." Hannah kissed his forehead.

"Of course you will. Things never happen the same way twice. It's going to be okay. I'll be right here for you. I'll do everything I can to help you." Hannah vowed.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how happy that makes me." Alois smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not great, the healer says its going to be painful most of the time. I remember how Ciel was, I hope it doesn't get like that." Alois laid a hand on his aching belly.

"Lying down can help with the pains, also, if you gently rub your stomach or have Naveen do 't push on it, just lightly rub it."

"If I lay down, will you do it for a little while?" Hannah smiled, she enjoyed being needed.

"Lie down." Alois did as she asked. Once Hannah began, Alois relaxed

"That feels a lot better."

"Good. I suppose that the baby growing inside you will be considered my grandchild, as I call you and Luca my sons." Alois nodded.

"If you want to. I'd like you to be in its life either way."

"I would be honored. How far along are you?"

"Healer says I'm at the very beginning but he didn't tell me anything specific."

"The very beginning, you're about three weeks then.

"Three weeks is the beginning, what about the first two?"

"The third week is considered the beginning dear because that is when the symptoms present themselves, It's very difficult to know before then because once... It happens, it takes time for everything to take place."

"Why does it have to hurt Hannah, even now, It's not bad at the moment but-"

"I don't know, but I understand that the pain gets worse progressively. When the time comes, child birth is excruciating I've heard."

"Well can't the healer make me sleep and take it or something?"

"He would not put you to sleep no. You could have him take it but it will lead to longer recovery, more bed rest and more pain, they usually only do that if there is a problem."

"What problem?"

"It'd be best not to get into that right now. Just rest. Have you told Ciel?" Alois shook his head.

"Tonight, he's going to come over after his children are in bed. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Are you going to tell Luca?"

"I'll have 's going to find out eventually."

"That's true, would you like me to get him for you?"

"You don't have to, Naveen will bring him up-"

"Brother!" Luca shouted excitedly. Naveen lifted him from the floor and placed him on the bed.

"Do you have a tummyache?"

"It hurts a little, that's what I want to talk to you about. Luca, I'm going to have a baby."

Luca tilted his head.

"I thought you were going to get a baby."

"The plan changed, I'm going to have one instead."

"Can I still play with you like Naveen said?"

"You most certainly can Luca, just because the method changed doesn't mean I will not give you time with your brother." Naveen promised. Luca smiled.

"Then that's great, can I play with your baby?"

"When It's old enough."

"Will it be a boy?"

"Don't know."

"Or a girl?"

"It'll be one of them."

"You'll still be my brother?"

"Forever."

"Are you going to be angry with Naveen like Ciel was angry with Sebastian when Evian was in his tummy?' Naveen laughed.

"He was angry?"

"Well, if I remember right, everyone was downstairs and Ciel was up here, everything was quiet then we heard him say 'damn it Sebastian'" Alois chuckled.

"That was when he found out he was pregnant with Evian?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't know it to see them now, he loves Evian."

"Ciel wasn't always willing to be a mother." Alois explained.

"That's interesting. Tell me precious, will you come along when I tell my parents and Victor?"

"I like playing with Victor, Naveen!"

"I know Luca, maybe I'll invite him over soon and then we can all do something together."

"I don't know, your parents don't seem to like me very much."

"Nonsense, they love you." Alois looked at him skeptically.

"They have a Funny way of showing it."

"What do you mean?"

"When you told them that we were officially Mates, after you left the room your mother turned to your father and said you could do a lot better than me. As though I couldn't hear them."

"Why did you not mention this to me, I would have set them straight right away precious." Naveen kissed him softly.

"I know, but they're your family and I don't want to cause any trouble with them.".

"But you are my mate, mother to my child, you come first whether or not they like it. My undivided loyalty is to you and our unborn child." Hannah smiled. She could tell by his tone that he meant it.

"I will be speaking with them on our next visit.I will have them apologize to you."

"No, don't start anything, they're your family, you have Victor and-"

"Alois, I am your mate, it is my responsibility to make sure you are respected from my side of the family and I plan to do just that. "

Late that evening, as Alois rested in Naveen's arms, he thought about how good it felt to know he was loved, to have Naveen's arms around him making him feel safe he briefly thought about his life as a human and could hardly believe he had ever wanted Claude in the first place. He realized he couldn't imagine himself and Claude ever having children if the older demon had returned what he had thought was love. He recalled Claude's words.

"Spider demons are different than regular demons.' He had said causing Alois to envision himself with hundreds of tiny spiderlings rushing around the house. Alois visibly shivered at the thought.

"Are you cold?" Naveen asked with concern.

"No. I was just thinking."

"It must have been a terrible thought."

"It really was." Naveen tipped Alois's face up gently and kissed him.

"My poor precious Alois, what was it that caused such a reaction?"

"You know everything about me, do you remember me telling you I used to think I was in love with Claude?"

"Yes."

"I was just thinking that if I had ended up with him and pregnant, there would be all these little spiderlings running around and-" Alois couldn't finish the thought, both he and Naveen shivered in response.

"That would have been quite disturbing indeed." Naveen confirmed.

"I'm really glad you aren't a spider demon." Naveen chuckled.

"So am I precious, truly I am."


	5. Chapter 5

"How did you do this?" Alois weakly as he laid back on the bed.

"If you can't handle a bit of vomiting, you're going to have a really bad nine months." Ciel informed him.

"Dis it hurt you when you had it?"

"Sometimes. It's normal, you'll be alright. Don't be such a child."

"But I feel terrible."

"I've been there, more than once. If I can do it, you can. Don't revert back to the kind of person you were. You're going to be a mother, you have to be able to get through these things. You fought in a war Alois, and you're telling me you can't feel a bit ill?"

"A bit yeah, this has been going on all day, I thought it was called morning sickness not all day sickness." The blonde boy complained.

"Try to rest, that always helped me, and maybe you can have Naveen help you."

"How?"

"Well, when I was pregnant and felt ill, Sebastian would come and rub my stomach. The heat from his hand really eased it for me. Just be glad you aren't having twins."

"I couldn't do it. You really are something special Ciel, two sets of twins and got through it, I couldn't manage."

"I would say not, you're barely handling this one."

"Shut up Ciel." Ciel smirked.

"You're the one who-"

"I know."

"Why does it have to be so hard, why can't it be easier, more comfortable?"

"Because that's not what happens. As Ann once told me, 'you'll forget about all your suffering when you hold the baby for the first time."

"Is it true?"

"It was for me, I was in so much pain having my children, but the second I held them, I was so focused on them that I didn't feel the pain anymore."

"What if I can't focus on the baby?" Ciel scoffed.

"It's really difficult not to give all your attention to the tiny baby you just brought into the world. The first time it looks up at you, holds your finger when you feed it. Nothing else matters. The morning sickness you have now, the pains, anything you go through in these next months will be worth it."

"I can't wait. I'm not looking forward to the pain, but I want so much to hold my little one."

"I'll give you some advice though, when you go into labor, stay calm because if you're stressed or really scared, it can make the whole process longer and more painful."

"How did you get through it?"

"It helps to have something to relieve your stress, holding Naveen's hand or you could always have him do what Sebastian did for me. He sat behind me so that when I was having them, I was pushing back on him too, believe it or not it really helped me."

"I don't want to hurt Naveen."

"You say that now."

"But you never even yelled at Sebastian or called names like other mothers, what if I-"

"He's going to know you don't mean it. Pain makes some say things they don't mean."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He loves you right?"

"Yes."

"He knows you love him?"

"I hope so."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"Alois, if I went up to Sebastian and called him something just out of nowhere or in anger, it wouldn't bother him at all. He knows me well enough to know better.'

"I just don't want him to leave" ciel sighed.

"If Naveen leaves you because you called him a name for the first time since meeting him and you did it for no other reason that you were having his child, he has problems." Alois yawned.

"I should get going, you need as much rest as you can get right now. I really am happy for you."

"Thank you. Do you think It's really going to be okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be, the healer told you the baby's fine right?"

"Yes."

"Told you everything's normal, everything you told me about sounds normal so I wouldn't worry. Just think about positive things." Alois nodded as he made himself comfortable, once Ciel was gone, Alois drifted off to sleep.

"You are here, mommy, you are here!" The tiny voice cried out excitedly.

"I told you I'd come see you again."

"I did not know if you would come, the monster said you would not."

"Don't listen to that monster, I'm your mommy, you can trust me when I tell you I'll come back."

"That is a very happy thing. I was afraid to be by myself."

"You won't have to be by yourself, I might not be able to be here with you all the time, but I'm not far , when you're born, you'll have your daddy and me, you uncles and your grandmother to be with you."

"What is born?"

"That means that you get to see the world outside of this place."

"Oh no mommy, please, I do not want to be born, the monsters are out there." The child sobbed.

"No, the outside world I'm talking about is much better than what's behind these walls. There are people that love you there. I'll be there all the time, I'll protect you." Alois promised gently.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You are a nice mommy, I am happy you are mine." Alois couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"I'm glad I am too."

"If you will be there to protect me, I will be happy to be born. I can not wait!'

"Unfortunatly you have to be bigger first. That way you can live outside.

"When I am big, can you please hold me?"

"How could I not hold my own baby?"

"What else is out there in the born place?"

"There's so many things, you have cousins and daddy has a puppy, you have two uncles that want to play with you. You'll have a wonderful life." Alois wouldn't allow his baby to have the same life he had known. He wanted to be a good mother , just like Ciel. He made a note to ask his friend to show him what to do.

"I will like the born place. Do you promise that you will protect me from scary things there?" The baby was sounding more and more like him, it was breaking Alois' heart.

"I promise, mommies protect their babies."

"There are other mommies in the born place?"

"That's right. You have a cousin who is a mommy. He has six babies." The child gasped.

"Six whole babies?" Alois chuckled

" 'll get to meet them when you're born. That means you have to be healthy and stay here with me so you can be."

"Mommy, would you be sad if I went away, is that why you always want me to stay?"

"I would be so very sad little one. I want to hold you and care for you, I've waited for you."

"You have?"

"A very long time. If you go away from me I-" Alois felt the tears in his eyes again.

"Please do not cry mommy, I will be born, I promise, just for you so you can be happy."

"Thank you, that makes me very happy."

"I love you mommy, even though I am very tiny now, I will love you forever. Do not worry." It said, its attempt to sooth him brought a smile to his face.

"I love you too."

"This is good, I will get born and be loved, I am a very happy baby. I cannot wait to be your baby.!"

"You already are."

"It is time for you to go now but do not worry I will wait for you, I will not even be afraid of the monsters anymore. "

"Good, I love you very much."

"Bye mommy, I love you too." The Child said cheerfully.

Alois woke with a slight pain in his belly, he remembered the advice Hannah and Ciel had given him and began rubbing his abdomen gently.

"Alois, are you feeling ill?" Naveen asked.

"Stomach hurts a little." Naveen knelt down at Alois' side.

"Precious, we don't have to go today. If the baby is causing you pain, we can call and tell them." He leaned forward and kissed Alois lovingly.

"May I?" Naveen raised his hand over his mate's stomach. Alois nodded and moved his own hands allowing Naveen to take over. He had to admit that it felt better when his mate did it. Naveen lowered his face to his mates abdomen and spoke softly.

"Tiny one, I am your daddy, I wish only the best for you, that you come into this world healthy and happy is my fondest wish for you. I vow to love you unconditionally everyday that I live, one thing I will ask of you is to be easy with you Mother, he and I are very happy that you will join us, we just need for you to be as gentle as possible." Naveen kissed Alois' belly and rested his head on it.

Alois ran his fingers through his mate's black hair.

"Our child is happy." He said with a smile.

"How can you tell?"

"Being this close to it, I can sense two emotions, yours and the infant's. You will be a great mother precious one, even our unborn child knows it."

"I hope so." Naveen was about to reply when the clock chimed, catching their attention.

"Are you well enough Alois?"

"I'll be fine, we can go. Victor probably misses you."

"I miss him as well, however, I must put the two of you first. I love you."

"I love you too, really, I'm alright. "

"If you really are sure, we should get ready, while we are there you can expect an apology from both my parents for their disrespect. I guarentee it." Naveen helped Alois out of bed and both got ready, it would be a long way to Naveen's parents' home but it wouldn't be long enough for Alois.


	6. Chapter 6

" I never thought naming a baby would be so hard." Alois said adding another name to his list. Beside him, Naveen looked carefully through the book.

Alois was now three months pregnant, tired and at times ill tempered. Naveen loved him all the same. He understood his mate was in pain and worried.

"We will find a perfect name, I promise you that. Cousin Ciel is coming to help, he will be here shortly."

"Yes, he's bringing Rachel, Vincent, Evian and the babies." Alois smiled, he enjoyed their company.

"I hope they can come up with some advice or something because I don't have much faith in my ability as someone who can name our baby." Naveen confessed.

"What happened to what you said a few minutes ago about finding the perfect name?"

"We will, even if it means we have to enlist help and borrow one of their suggestions."

"What if It's some kind of sign, I mean if we can't find something as important as this, am I even going to be able to-"Naveen moved closer and held him.

"Precious, many parents have trouble naming their children, it doesn't make them bad parents. In my opinion, some shouldn't be permitted to, they could be the best parents to ever live and give them strange or truly terrible names.. my point is that our ability to come up with something does not indicate what we are capable of as parents." Alois rested his head on his mate.

"It's not like we have nothing though, would you like to hear my list so far?' Naveen pulled out his paper.

"Since we start with girls I have found a few, the first is Rose." He paused for his mate's opinion.

"Rose is nice, we can put that on our list of names to consider." Naveen smiled.

"We have already made progress. Evelyn.

"It's beautiful, there's just so many E's already."

"Bess." Alois looked at him pointedly.

"I'm having a baby, not a cow."

"You should know that Bess is more than a name for livestock, why just the other day-"

"No." Alois said sternly.

"Very well, Olivia."

"I don't know."

"Penelope?" Alois sighed.

"I think we should take a break."

"Alright. We don't have to figure it out all in one day precious." Naveen kissed Alois' head.

"I know but It's-"

"Shh, It's going to be alright. Our child will have a beautiful name, just relax, the healer says stress will add to your pains and only make you ill. Would you like to eat, I can bring you anything you like."

"I would like something sweet, maybe some cake or something."

"Then as soon as cousin Ciel arrives, I will get it for you." Alois smiled.

"You're the best mate ever." The blonde boy stated looking into Naveen's eyes lovingly.

"I'd argue that." Ciel said entering the house.

"I suppose you're going to tell me you have the best mate?" Alois asked. Ciel smirked.

"No, I was going to tell you that Sebastian has the best mate." Alois shook his head.

"Mommy, what does that mean?" Rachel asked helping to push the stroller which held the twin girls.

"Never mind Rachel." The children walked in behind their mother and waited quietly.

"Go on, It's alright."

"Hello Alois and Naveen." They said happily.

"Hello children."

"Well, I need to excuse myself for a while, but I should be back soon." He kissed Alois.

"I love you precious one." He said softly.

"Love you too." Alois replied watching him leave.

"What are you doing Alois?"Vincent couldn't resist peeking at the papers.

"I'm trying to name the baby."

"I like babies, we have two new ones, they are girls." The young demon explained.

"Yes I know, I was there the day they were born."

"We take good care of our babies." Rachel grinned proudly.

"I bet you do, you're all such good helpers." Rachel turned to her mother.

"That is what you tell us mommy,Alois thinks so too, I am very proud of us."

"We are very good brother and sisters, mama and dad love us so much!"

"Our babies lived in mommy, daddy said they would not grow if mommy did not let them."

"That's true, babies need a mother to let them grow."

"Our mama loved us enough to let us live in his tummy, you must really love your baby." Evian said walking over and hugging Alois.

"Do not be afraid." The small demon whispered.

"What would I be Afraid of?"

"The thing that makes you scared the most, it will not happen, you will have the baby and it will be okay, it already loves you. You will be a very good mama for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have not been wrong about babies. It will be okay, Naveen will be happy and you will too. Your baby wants you to be happy."

"Thank you Evian. I trust what you're telling me."

"I am happy to know that because I will not lie."

"Evian, can you tell me if the baby is a boy or girl?" The child shook his head.

"I do not want to tell you everything, you will not be surprised. Silly Alois." Evian giggled. Alois couldn't stop smiling.

"Evian's really good with things like this." Ciel confirmed.

"Anyway, I brought the lists you asked for, you know which names I picked, my children's names are theirs, don't get any ideas."

"I understand. Thank you for coming over. I have some girl names already in mind but I just-"

"If you have a baby girl you can call her Rachel!" Rachel offered, Ciel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not every little girl can be Rachel, It's very nice of you to share though."

"What names do you like Alois?" Vincent sat down next to him.

"Well, I like Wynter, Echo is pretty and I adore the name Lenora."

"It's a beautiful name, if Sebastian hadn't gotten me to name Rachel after my mother, it would have been her name."

"Really?" Alois was surprised that Ciel was also fond of it.

"It's on those papers, I also considered calling her Renee very briefly. Did you tell Naveen you like Lenora?" Alois shook his head.

"It's the first time he'll be a father, shouldn't it be for him to decide?"

"No, you're the baby's mother. You have to give birth to The child, you have the deciding word."

"You let Sebastian help with your children."

"Yes, he helped, if I didn't like it, we weren't going to use it." Alois chuckled.

"Still pulling the strings then?"

"Always."

"Mommy is the boss, Daddy does whatever mommy tells him."

"I'm sure he does, your daddy would be in trouble if he didn't, wouldn't he?"

"Oh yes, mommy would be very upset with him."

"When mama gets angry at dad, he does not talk ro him, dad gets upset and tries to get him to, he hates when Mama won't talk to him."

"That's enough children."

"Okay." The children replied in unison.

"Anyway, talk to Naveen and let him know what you think, the baby is yours as much as it is his."

"You're right, I'll talk to him when he comes home."

'Is everything alright?" Naveen asked as he entered, in his hands he carried the cake Alois had mentioned as well as a bouquet of Bluebells. Alois stood and greeted him with a kiss.

"Everything's fine, I just want to talk to you about the name, I wanted you to pick it because its the first time you'll be a father and I want this to be-"

"Alois, precious one, what would you like to call the baby if It's a girl?" Naveen asked gently setting the cake box down.

"Lenora, I know you had other ideas so I don't-"

"Lenora is a lovely name, I see in your eyes that you are very fond of you're happy with it, so am I, I was hoping to suggest something as well."

"What?"

"Lucille, it has the first three letters as your brother and I thought maybe after all he gave us, It's a nice tribute to him." Alois was touched.

"Naveen, I-"

"It's a good compromise." Ciel said.

"Lenora Lucille, I like that, but are you sure?" Alois searched his mate's emerald eyes and found his answer.

"My darling Alois, did I not say we would find the prefect name for the baby?"

"Yes."

"I believe we have. A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."


	7. Chapter 7

"If we have a son, I would very much like to call him Tristan." Naveen stated rubbing his mate's stomach.

"I like that name." Alois replied calmly, his eyes were closed as he relaxed in bed.

"Wonderful, we have names chosen for our little one, Lenora and Tristan. regardless of which gender, we will already have a name for our second child." Alois opened his eyes.

"Naveen, I love you and our baby and I don't regret being a mother but I don't think I want to get pregnant again."

"You only hope for one child, when we spoke of starting a family we decided together that the minimum number would be two." Naveen sounded hurt.

"I mean if you really wanted me to I guess I could but I don't want to push things."

"I understand Alois."

"You're upset aren't you?"

"Certainly not. I am grateful for our child and you. If you don't want to go through it a second time, I will not force you. I love you too much to do such a thing."

"I'm sorry Naveen."

"Precious one, you have nothing to apologize for. Truly I am not upset." Naveen ran his fingers through his mate's golden hair affectionately.

"I know I can be difficult but-"

"You are not being difficult. It is very good to have talks like this so that we may understand each other's wants or needs. I want you to feel free to tell me everything. I am not Claude, I would never harm you for any reason. "

"I know you won't. I'm not afraid of that, I just don't like it when you get upset." Alois sat up.

"Nor do I want you to be unhappy."

"I'm not. It's strange really, I never would have thought that being a mate could be something that could mean so much to me."

"That is because you had not found the right one."

"I don't understand though, if you aren't much older than me, how do you know what to do?" Alois asked.

"Can you explain your question?"

"You know how to treat me, how can you if we're so young, Hannah says it's rare that this happens and-"

"It is natural when you find the one to care for them. I also had a very good role model."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes. Cousin Sebastian's interaction with Ciel has shown me the kind of mate I want to be for you. I want you to know that I am here to protect you and love you."

"I love you too." Alois closed his eyes and settled back against his pillows.

"Mommy, I remember now." The tiny voice called.

"Remember what?"

"I have seen this place before. I was afraid but no mommy came to me. I thought the monsters would get me."

"I-I don't understand."

"I did not know how to call out, so I tried to run away from the scary things. The voices took me away but then they said they would give me back to you, you were supposed to be my mommy."

Alois didn't know what ro say. Could he be talking to his first child, who he had thought was gone forever?

"Do you still love me mommy, I ran away?"

"I'll always love you. You were afraid, it happens to everyone." Alois said

" even you?'

"Especially me, I have a lot of fears."

"Like what?"

"My biggest fear is losing you, and your daddy. I'm afraid of being alone, losing Hannah and Luca, the list is pretty long."

"Poor mommy, I am afraid to be alone too. I am afraid of monsters and not being wanted."

"You sound so much like me, maybe I can take some of your fears away. You won't ever have to be alone because you have family, you are wanted, more than you know and I will protect you no matter what."

"Mommy, may I come out of the dark place soon, there is light now. The voices said it is okay for you to see me."

"I'd be very happy if you would." Alois' heart was filled with happiness.

"Do you want me to tell you about me Mommy?"

"Yes. Tell me anything you like."

"I am very afraid a lot but one day I will learn, I do not like loud noises, or to be alone or unloved. I know I am not those things because you come when I ask for you. But the feeling is there. The born place is scary to me but I cannot wait to see. All I ever want is to be happy mommy. I want you to be happy and know I love you, I do not look much like you, I hope you understand. But I am your baby won't you hold me close to you even though I am different?"

"I will, I'll love you know matter what."

"This is good mommy because I do not want to run away. I am sorry I did it before. Can I share my secret with you?"

"Of course you can."

"I am a baby girl." Alois couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I did not mean to. make you cry."

"These are happy tears, I'm happy you're here." Alois heard footsteps rushing toward him and felt something small collide with his body, knocking him down.

"Mommy!" The baby girl cried latching on to Alois. He returned the embrace.

After a moment the child stood up and took a step back to allow her mother to see her.

She looked mostly human, aside from a tiny set of claws on her hands, she had her father's black hair and her mother's cyan eyes which sparkled brilliantly mimicking Naveen.

"Look at you, my baby girl. You're so beautiful." The child grinned.

"You are pretty too mommy."

"Your daddy will be so happy"

"Mommy, do what will you call me?"

"Lenora for your first name, Lucille for your middle name."

"Le-Nora?

"Lenora yes."

"Mommy I like it a lot, I am baby Lenora Lucille!" She declared proudly. She hugged Alois again.

"I love you so much Lenora."

"I love you too mommy. Thank you for giving me such a pretty name."

"I wouldn't just call you anything, you're very special." Alois stayed with his daughter for several more minutes before being woken up by a loud crash.

Alois sat up startled.

"Naveen?"

"I am right here, Miss Hannah brought Luca over while you slept so I asked them to wait."

"Then what was that sound?"

"I owe Cousin Sebastian a new vase. Lie back a bit longer, did you speak to our little one?"

"Yes, she came to me, I held her Naveen, I was amazing." Naveen smiled.

"So, you are giving me a daughter?"

"Yes. She likes her name and looks a lot like your human form, her eyes sparkle just like yours but they're my color blue. She's beautiful."

"Do you want me to get Miss Hannah?"

"I can go down, I can't wait to tell everyone. My baby girl, I never thought I'd be telling them this. I was so afraid to lose her."

"But this time my precious one, it looks as though we will get our happy ending to this event."


	8. Chapter 8

"Is she okay?" Alois asked hoping the healer had some good news about Lenora.

"She's fine, everything feels right, the tenderness is normal and I don't foresee any problems with this pregnancy."

"Then why won't she move, you said she should by now, that she should kick me."

"Alois, sometimes it takes a little longer, each baby is different. I would however like for you to eat a little more. That may help. For now, I think It's best if you rest in bed for a few days." Alois' heart dropped.

"You said she's okay, why-"

"Calm down. Because of this delay, and your history, I just want you to have a few days of complete bed rest this will help you both. Be as calm as you can. "

"You're sure Lenora is safe?"

"Yes. Be patient."

"It's hard to be."

"I know. Everything will be alright. Try talking to her and gently rubbing your belly, sometimes they respond with kicks or other movements.

"I'll try." Alois' voice showed his sadness.

"Precious, I know how much you hate bed rest, but miss Hannah and I will be right here." Naveen took his mate's hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"I just want to know what it feels like to have- ow!" Alois gripped Naveen's hand tighter.

"What is it Alois?" Naveen panicked.

"It was a sharp pain."

"Let me take a look." The healer pressed down on Alois' abdomen.

"Just relax." The healer instructed.

Suddenly the healer felt a quick, hard pressure push against his hand.

"Ow!" Alois cried. " what is that?"

"Your daughter is strong, Alois, you're feeling your daughter's first kicks." A smile crept onto Alois' face as he looked at Naveen.

"May I precious?" The blonde demon nodded, allowing Naveen to rest a hand on his stomach.

"Lenora, It's daddy, will you say hello?" He waited and soon he too felt it. Alois tightened his grip on Naveen's other hand.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing. Are you alright Precious?" Alois nodded.

"I'm just happy she's okay, that's all that just a few more months, we'll be holding her." Tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"Yes, you're going to be an amazing mother. I'm so proud of you. Try to get some rest and when the healer is done, I'll call for your family. Would you ve alright with me inviting Victor over as well?"

"Just Victor?"

"Yes."

"Then that's fine. I don't think I can deal with your parents today. I'm sorry but I want to enjoy my happiness."

"I understand completely."

"Well, I think I'll leave you two, Alois, you're in good hands, do you want me to leave something for pain?"

"Will it be safe for Lenora?"

"Absolutely."

"Then yes." After the healer had gone, Hannah rushed over with Luca. She hadn't bothered to knock. She was met by Naveen who had just picked up the telephone to call her.

"Miss Hannah, Luca, we were just thinking about out." He smiled warmly, putting the receiver down.

"Naveen!" Luca cried happily embracing his brother-in-law.

"Hello Luca. Alois is upstairs resting on the healer's orders. You're both welcome to go see him if you like."

"I don't need your permission to visit with my son. It makes no difference to me who you are to him. He will always be my son , mates can be replaced." She said glaring at the younger demon as she passed.

Naveen shook his head.

"She's always going to hate me isn't she Luca?"

"Yep. Hannah hates everyone that takes us away from her." Luca replied making his way to the stairs.

"I see. Well, I'm going to invite Victor over, if you wanted to play when he gets here." Luca grinned.

"Okay. I'm sorry Hannah doesn't like you Naveen, but I do. You take real good care of my brother and it really makes me happy. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you Luca, for sharing him with me. I know he means a lot to you."

"I like it when he's happy, Hannah does too."

"Miss Hannah is a good mother, I'm grateful that she cares so deeply for you both. I just wish she and I could get along for him."

"I don't think that's going to happen soon, I heard her talking to Claude when brother told us he was going to have a baby."

"Did you, would you care to tell me what was said?"

"Hannah said that the only reason she didn't kill you for making him have a baby is because it made him happy and he really loves you."

"She sa all that?" The young boy nodded.

"It isn't as if u forced him to have our child, he wants her just as much as I do."

"I know, but you were already the bad guy for bonding with him. Claude said so."

"Why would he say something like that?"

"Cause he's jealous. Hannah says that's why he doesn't like you, and why he's kept downstairs when you visit."

"Interesting. Thank you Luca, I appreciate your information."

"You're welcome." Luca grinned and continued on his way to see Alois.

Naveen picked up the receiver again and called his family. As he waited, he couldn't help thinking of Luca's words.

"Jealous... Very interesting indeed."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you feel alright Alois?" Hannah asked sitting on the bed with her son.

"Fine for the most part. Why does having a baby have to be so...difficult?"

"I don't know, but it truly is worth it." Alois shifted on the bed uncomfortably.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked gently rubbing his abdomen.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" Alois sat up carefully, he gasped as his daughter kicked him seemingly as hard as she could.

"Lie down."

"Brother. Are you going to be ill again, like before?" Luca asked with concern.

"No. Luca, It's different this time. Why don't you go down and wait for Victor?"

"But brother, I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too, I need to talk to Hannah, then you can be with me." Luca nodded reluctantly and obeyed.

"You're upset that I'm pregnant aren't you Hannah?" He asked sadly.

"No. I love you very much, it isn't that I am upset- Alois, I look at you as my son. It's very hard to accept the fact that my child is having a child of his own. Don't take it the wrong way, I know you're going to me a good mother but It's hard to let go, do you understand?"

"I guess so. Is that why you hate Naveen?"

"Yes. I know you love him, and he loves you, but he took you from me. In my eyes, no one will ever be worthy enough to be your mate. In a perfect world, you would be at home with us."

"You don't want me to have Lenora do you?"

"That is a difficult question to answer." Hannah rose from the bed to kneel on the floor.

"Try."

"Yes I do, and yet I do not. I will love your daughter Alois, she makes you happy and that is very important to me. Again, it is someone else I must share you with."

"You do know that I'll still love you don't you?"

"Of course I do. The hard part is letting you go, sharing you with everyone else."

"I'll always be you son Hannah, that part won't change. I promise." Hannah smiled and kissed the boy's head.

"I don't want you to feel left out. I wanted to ask you something but if you don't think you can, I understand."

"I would do anything in the world for you."

"I'm going to be really scared when I have her, at least until I'm really ready for her, or she's ready I should say, will you stay with me?" Hannah smiled.

"I will be with you until you say otherwise."

"Thank you. I-ow!" Alois gasped in pain.

"Are you alright?" The young demon nodded.

"She kicks really hard, that's all, the healer says It's okay."

"Good. Do you need anything?"

"Just for you to stay with me."

"I will do that."

"Hannah, when I'm allowed up, we were going to decorate the nursery, do you want to help us?" Alois asked hoping that by including her more she wouldn't feel so upset.

"Naveen wouldn't approve."

"I already told him I was asking. He's fine with it. You can bring Luca over and it could be fun."

"I do have somethong at the house I would like to give you for your daughter, I could bring it over then." Hannah's mood changed almost instantly.

"What should Lenora call you?"

"I suppose she could just call me by name but I am fond of Nana. I'll answer to either."

"This is going to be wonderful Hannah, you'll see."

"I am very happy you asked me to help."

"Oh and Naveen and I talked and when Lenora comes, until I can get out of bed, would you and Luca stay here and help out?"

"I would love that, and you know Luca will in a heartbeat."

"I can't wait for you to see her, she'll love you." Alois said with a smile.

"And I will love her, just as I love her mother."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hannah, It's lovely. Lenora's going to love it, I think we can put it on the rocking chair Sebastian and Ciel got us." Alois said with a smile as he carried the doll over to the chair, It's long, silky black hair added to the beauty of the doll's pale, porcelain face.

"I hope so, she's one of my favorite objects I've collected."

"Are you sure you want to part with her?"

"Yes, I want my first gift to be special for her." Alois hugged Hannah tight.

"Thank you."

"You are certainly welcome."

"Brother, I don't have any dolls, but I wanted to give her something too." Luca gave his brother a red ball.

"I bought it with my own money, I earned it and Hannah took me to get it." He said proudly.

"Thank you Luca." Alois loved Hannah and was happy that she loved the idea of being a grandmother after their talk, but Luca's gift meant so much to him.

"I'll be a good uncle, I promise. I'll play with her and love her, she has my name in hers!"

"That's right. Just like I showed you."

"Luca looked around the freshly painted room. Alois had decided to ask Naveen to make the top half of the walls sky blue and the bottom light green to create the illusion of a peaceful field for his daughter, complete with butterflies of all colors, flowers and several baby rabbits at Luca's request.

"Well precious, what do you think?" Naveen asked wrapping an arm around his mate.

"It's beautiful, exactly what I was hoping for." Alois leaned into him and rested his head on Naveen's chest.

"Good. I love you so much Alois."

"I love you too." A knock at the door caused them to part.

"I'll get it, you stay here and relax." Naveen offered. He walked down the stairs and was surprised by what he found on the other side.

"Claude, this is a surprise." The former Trancy butler was holding a box, neatly wrapped in a pale pink paper with a bow.

"Yes, I realize that. I am just hoping to drop this off, I-"

"Would you like to come in?"

"I could stop for a moment." Claude walked in and followed Naveen up the stairs to the nursery.

"Alois my love, we have a visitor." Naveen announceed standing beside his mate, he didn't trust the spider demon with his Alois alone.

"Claude, I haven't seen you for a while, what brought you over here?" Alois asked.

"I over heard Hannah talking about your plans for the nursery and I thought I would bring you a gift. I hope you don't have one already." He handed the box to his former master.

"Thank you." Alois opened it carefully and smiled as he pulled the object out. He examined the mobile, three birds hung from what appeared to be clouds.

"It's beautiful." Alois attached it to the cradle.

"Now It's prefect." He announced. "You look upset though, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I must go now." The former butler said sadly before leaving.

"Don't worry brother, he's just jealous, Hannah said so.'

"Luca" Hannah said trying to quiet the boy.

"Jealous of what?'

"Never mind."

"No, you have to tell me, it was brought up."

"Because you like Naveen instead of him and Naveen made a baby with you." Luca said quickly earning a warning glance from Hannah.

"Really, that's...strange."

"He realized it after you bonded with Naveen." Hannah said deciding it was best to tell him.

"He's cared for you on some level since we've been down here."

"But he was so...mean"

"Alois, sometimes when you like someone that happens." Hannah explained.

"Hannah, you don't think he'll hurt Lenora do you?"

"No. Not only will I not allow him to do that, but he will more than likely wish to protect her, because she is yours. Strangely enough, I believe she is safe with him."

"He's not going to try to separate us?"

"I certainly hope not. As of right now, he is trying to deal with losing you again. He removed himself when he understood that he was feeling a certain way."

"Is brother going to have to go away Hannah?"

"I don't know Luca. We will have to see how Claude handles himself."


	11. Chapter 11

"I know you hate me, and maybe I shouldn't have called, but I'm concerned about him." Naveen said twirling the phone cord nervously as he waited for Hannah to speak.

"What has you so concerned?" Hannah asked.

"He's been so exhausted the past few days, I-"

"Naveen, he's pregnant, needing rest is common, carrying a baby isn't easy."

"No, he's more so than usual, he's been asleep just about four hours now, he woke up from a two hour nap fifteen minutes before he went back to sleep." Hannah could hear the deep concern in Naveen's voice.

"I'm sure he's fine, but I'll come over, if you are this concerned, perhaps you should call the healer as well."

"Yes, I will miss Hannah, thank you." Naveen said before she hung up. He hesitated before dialing again.

"Mommy, look I am big now!" Lenora exclaimed happily.

"Yes Lenora, I see." Alois said cuddling his daughter.

"Can I come to the born place soon?"

"Well, I suppose you will be. I don't know much about what's going to happen but during the last visit, the healer said you would be there soon."

"I am happy, I will not have to be here and you can hold me and love me and hug me all I want." Alois smiled.

"That's right, your daddy can hug you too, and your uncles and your grandmother."

"What is a grandmother?"

"My mother is your grandmother." Alois explained.

"Is she nice?"

"Yes, you'll love her, her name is Hannah. I want you to promise you'll be extra nice to her."

"I promise mommy, you will be very happy with me." Lenora grinned.

"I already am. I love you very much." The little girl embraced Alois.

"I love you too mommy. Will grandmother Hannah love me?"

"Very much, your uncle Luca will too."

"What is an uncle?"

"My brother is your uncle but your daddy has a brother too. So you'll have two uncles to play with and six six or so cousins."

"Mommy?"

"What?"

"You have come here to see me a lot, thank you."

"I'm really happy to be here with you."

"Mommy, will you be proud of me?"

"I'm very proud of you."

"But I am not in the born place, how can you?"

"You stayed here even though you were afraid Lenora, that means you're very brave, you decided to be my little girl, that's enough to make me proud."

"You are the best mommy in the born world, I just know it!"

"I'm glad you think so, I don't know though, I'll certainly try my best."

"You are, I can tell. I like to be hugged mommy."

"I know sweetheart."

"I am a happy baby."

"Good. I'll try to keep it that way."

"Mommy, I decided that I am big enough to see the born place, very soon. Will you hold me when I get there?"

"Yes, I don't know that I'll be able to put you down." Lenora looked into her mother's eyes.

"Are you sure you are not angry with me for running away from here before, you said you were ever so sad."

"I was, for a really long time. I wanted you then just like I do now. You stayed that's what matters to me."

"The sound wants you to go now, the nice one that talks to me, I think it is called Daddy." Alois stroked his daughter's black hair.

"Your Daddy is so excited to see you." Lenora leaned into him again resting her head on his chest.

"This sound speaks to me mommy." She said listening to his heart.

"What's it saying?"

"I love you Lenora, I will always love you and protect you. I like to hold you and you are everything I could have wanted to complete our family. That is what this sound says. I like it mommy, it matches your words to me."

"Will I have a sound inside me too?'

"I hope so, the sound you hear in there is called a heart. Those are very important."

"Mommy, the daddy sound wants you, but I will see you soon, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too Lenora."

Alois opened his eyes feeling pain in his stomach. He could hear Naveen talking on the phone in the next room. Hannah and Luca entered soon after.

"Brother, are you okay?"

"I think so." He rested a hand on his belly.

"Try to relax, it will be okay." Hannah soothed, sitting down next to him.

"I'm scared." Luca said, tears streaming down his face, he had always been afraid of his brother being ill or hurting.

"I'll be okay Luca, I promise." Even as he said this, the pain increased. He attempted to hide it from Luca. Hannah however noticed and sent the younger boy back to the house to retrieve several items. After luca left Alois cried out in pain.

"Hannah, wh-what's happening, is something happening to Lenora?" He sobbed. Hannah kissed his head and pressed her own hand lightly to the boy's stomach, a moment later he cried out again and Hannah knew what was happening.

"No my dear, Lenora is safe, the pains you have may mean she's ready to come."

"Hannah, I'm scared."

"I'm here, Naveen will be in soon and the healer. For the time being, try to relax when the pain lessens."

"You'll stay will me?"

"Of course, just as I promised."


	12. Chapter 12

"Just rest, from the look of it, your daughter is on her way. As this is the first time, it could be a while, I'd like for you to get up and walk around a little, it will ease your labor and make it go faster.

"It's alright Precious, I am here, Miss Hannah is here and cousin Ciel just arrived to look after Victor and Luca."

"What if I can't do it Naveen?" Alois fretted, Naveen kissed him.

"You can, I'm going to be right here with you, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Alois squeezed his mate's and Hannah's hands as more pain hit him.

"When the pain passes, try to get up and walk." The healer instructed. Alois nodded.

"It's going now." He said allowing Hannah to help him up.

"Naveen, you are Lenora's father, you should walk with him." Hannah said wanting to make it easier on her son.

"Miss Hannah, thank you, but we can both walk with him, you are his mother after all." Alois smiled.

"I'd like that very much." He said as they began walking around the room.

"Don't cry Luca, your brother will be okay, the baby is coming, you should be happy." Victor patted his friend's shoulder.

"But he's hurting, I don't like it."

"I know, I would be sad if Naveen was hurting." Victor turned to Rachel.

"Did you worry about your mommy when he had babies?" He asked.

"No. Brother Evian said everyone would be Okay, we were not upset." She replied.

"If it helps Luca, brother Evian also said your brother will be okay." Vincent added not looking up from his drawing.

"Promise Evian?" Luca rubbed the tears from his eyes as he turned to the younger demon.

"I promise. Lenora will come and everything will be okay. I know It's scary, but Alois loves you a lot, he wouldn't want you to be sad. When she is here, he will even let you hold her." Evian grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Will-will she like me?"

"She will love you, her mama and dad, Victor, Hannah and us very much. But-" Evian looked away.

"What?" Luca and Victor asked in unison.

"She will-"

"Come on Evian, she'll what?" Evian lifted his gaze to the stairs.

"She will be here soon."


	13. Chapter 13

Alois rested against Naveen, he had never been so exhausted. He looked down at the infant in his arms, the daughter he thought he would never hold.

"She's perfect." He said with a smile.

"Of course she is Precious, she's our child. I am so proud of you." Hannah watched the family from a chair in the corner. She had to admit that when it was advised that Alois lie down and prepare for the child's arrival, she hadn't expected Naveen to get behind him, allowing his mate to lean back against his chest and hold his hand the entire time.

When Alois had begun to panic, as Hannah was leaving them, it was Naveen who suggested she stay to help her son calm down. It had been clear that Alois needed her as Naveen had said. Twenty-three hours of labor had been hard on Alois but even still, Naveen never left his position. Even now, Naveen was still behind his mate, his emerald eyes filled with love for his family.

"Hannah?" Alois called.

"I'm right here my son."

"Hannah, I couldn't have gotten through this without you. You even helped Naveen, before we decide to let anyone in, do you want to hold her?" Hannah smiled as tears filled her eyes and she made her way to them.

"Are you sure I should be the first?" She asked. Alois nodded.

"Like I said, I couldn't have gotten through this if you weren't here." Alois handed the newborn to his Mother and Naveen wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Thank you Precious one, I know this was difficult, you are nothing short of amazing. Never let anyone tell you differently. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Alois closed his eyes.

"You're beautiful Lenora, and you are very much loved." Hannah said cradling the infant. Soon you will get to see the rest of your family, I am your grandmother, my name is Hannah and I love you very much. You and your mother and uncle are precious to me. It is my hope that you always know this." Hannah softly kissed Lenora.

"Would you like me to go and get Luca and Victor?" Naveen asked, bringing Alois out of his near sleeping state.

"Yes, I suppose now would be a good time." Naveen carefully shifted Alois and leaned him back against the pillows.

"I can sit up you know, it hurts to but you don't have to-"

"Just relax, I know I don't have to. I want to take care of you, both of you. If it hurts you to move by yourself at the moment, I don't want you to."

"Naveen." Hannah said quietly.

"Yes miss Hannah?"

"You've done very well." Naveen smiled, she had never said such things to him before.

"Then you approve of our relationship, are you able to trust me?" He asked hopefully.

"Let's just say that I may be able to be a bit more civil with you from time to time."

"It's a start, thank you miss. Hannah." He disappeared into the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Hannah asked as Alois propped himself up against the headboard of the bed.

"I feel really tired, having babies really hurts. Lenora's worth it though. I love her."

"Of course you do, you've waited so long for her."

"I'm just really happy she's not going to kick me anymore." Hannah chuckled softly.

"She still may, babies tend to do these things in play."

"Yeah, but it won't be as bad. I-"

"Brother!' Luca cried rushing to the bed, Victor was close behind.

"Hello Luca, victor."

"Brother, is she here, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, and yes, Hannah's holding her." Luca smiled.

"Luca, if you lik you can sit with Alois, I'll help you up.' Naveen offered.

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Sitting with me isn't going to hurt me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Luca allowed Naveen to pick him up and set him on the bed, he wasted no time in hugging Alois.

"I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen, and I didn't even- Alois held him close.

"It's okay now, It's going to take some time but everything is fine."

"Can I see her brother?" Alois nodded and Hannah brought the infant to her Mother. Luca looked at her curiously as she lay quietly looking up at him.

"Hello there," he greeted happily. "I'm Luca, you have my name in yours 'cause brother loves me so much. You're very tiny, and your eyes look just like my brother's, he's your mommy. I like you very much and when you're big, I'll play with you and visit with you too." He looked to Alois.

"That's okay isn't it brother?"

"Of course, I want you, Hannah and Victor to come see her as much as you want to. Do you want to hold her?"

"Really?" Alois nodded, he helped Luca position his arms and carefully gave her to him.

"Brother, I like holding Lenora."

"Good, does that mean you'll help me and Naveen take care of her for a few days?"

"Yes, your highness."

"May I hold her next?" Victor inched closer.

"Yes Victor, when Luca's had a turn you can." Naveen promised. After several minutes, Victor had his turn.

"She's nice, I like her, she isn't even crying."

"She's probably sleepy like her mother. They've had a long day." Naveen explained to his younger brother.

"Naveen?"

"Yes Victor?"

"I know you said Lenora was inside Alois, but why did she go there in the first place, that doesn't sound like a nice thing to do to your mommy." Alois had to stop himself from laughing at the expression on his mate's face.

"No Victor that's not how it works," Luca said patiently.

"Then why was she there?"

"Because, first our brothers liked each other and then Naveen told my brother he loved him and kissed him then they called the adoption place and brother got a baby."

"Boy, adopting doesn't sound nice at all." Alois covered his face with his hands to hide the amused smile.

"Well then, should we let the rest of the family in?" Naveen asked hoping to stop the conversation.

"Can we see her again later?"

"Yes Luca."

"My mommy said sometimes demons who adopt give them back because It's too much to take care of them. Naveen, Alois, you won't send her back will you?"

"No, I promise you she's not going back." Alois said trying failing to stop himself from chuckling this time.

"That's good, because I like her." Victor said as Naveen led them out to play with the Michaelis children. He returned with Ciel.

"How'd you do this three times, I wasn't sure I was going to make through one. You're insane." Ciel laughed.

"First one's usually the worst, you don't know what to expect and all that, but having children will surprise you. You didn't think you could and yet, there they are. How are you feeling?"

"It bloody hurts, even worse than the time you stabbed me. It was really hard to get her here."

"Alois, if it was easy, they wouldn't call it labor." Ciel said.

"Guess you're right."

"Sebastian's downstairs with the children, he says he's happy for you and to tell you that your nursery is missing a few cats."

"What is it with Sebastian and cats?" Ciel shook his head.

"He's mental maybe."

"That's a nice way to talk about the one you love." Ciel shrugged.

"He doesn't care, we're mates, if we don't get on each other's nerves a bit here and there, we aren't doing our jobs." Alois laughed.

"Do you want to see her?" Ciel walked closer and smiled.

"She's beautiful. She looks a lot like Naveen if he had blue eyes she would look exactly alike."

"You can hold her if you like."

"I would actually." Ciel took Lenora in his arms.

"Hello little one, you know, your mother's a bit off-'

"Hey." Alois crossed his arms and glared at his friend.

"But, he'll be good to you, you really do have a good family.

"You were right Ciel, she is worth all that." Alois said as Ciel gave Lenora back.

"I'll let you rest, you need it. I'm really happy you finally got your family Alois." Alois was now cuddling his infant daughter.

"So am I."


	14. Chapter 14

"She's such a good baby, I haven't heard her fuss once since you got here." Hannah said looking at Lenora who was lying in a bassinet which Naveen had brought with them.

"She's this way at home too. I love her so much." Alois grinned. Lenora's cyan eyes scanned the room curiously, it was her first visit to Hannah's house.

"How was the visit with the healer yesterday?"

"It was okay, Lenora's healthy and he said I'm okay, It's normal to feel a bit off for a while."

"That's good, I'm happy to hear that It's nothing to worry about. Despite you not feeling well, you've proven to be a wonderful mother. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Hannah, it means a lot to me. "

"It was nice of Naveen to take the boys so the three of us could bond."

"Yes, he's good l that way, he really does like you Hannah." Alois glanced over at the now sleeping baby.

"I do have to admit that so far he is taking to being a father very well. I promised to be civil on occasion and I will keep that promise. In time perhaps I can tolerate him more frequently. Since Lenora is asleep, will you help me in the kitchen, it won't take long, It's for Luca's birthday." Alois hesitated, he wasn't comfortable leaving his daughter alone.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes." Alois stood up, trusting Hannah's words and followed her to the kitchen. Neither one noticed the figure standing in the shadows.

Claude crept silently to the bassinet and looked at the baby. Her pale skin and black hair reminded him of a tiny doll. His yellow eyes began to glow.

"You resemble your father but I've heard you have your mother's eyes. You are very fortunate child, such a fragile butterfly, helpless to escape the spider before you and yet-" Lenora opened her eyes and stared into his, Claude stood motionless.

"And yet, the spider has no wish to harm such a small creature, for in your eyes, I see the mistake I have made, I did a terrible thing long before you were born, if not for that act, you could have been mine. No my butterfly, never fear the spider that speaks to you now, you are safe." He said softly. Claude reached in and touched the infant's cheek gently.

"Such a beautiful child, always love your mother Lenora, he deserves that." He pulled his hand away and turned to leave, stopping in the doorway.

"In a way, you will always be mine. Mine to protect, to care for, goodbye my little butterfly, I will be seeing you again soon." He said disappearing once again into the darkness.

A/n: that's it for this story, I hope you enjoyed it. There won't be anymore Alois and Naveen fics but the family may still appear in myMichaelis family stories. Thanks for reading.


End file.
